


Dark_Fallen_Angel_Gabriel_666

by SakuraMarie



Series: Stupidity: Nonsensical Tales of the Citizens of Paris [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gabriel Agreste cant hide his past mistakes, Gabriel Agreste suffers for my amusement, Gen, Plagg Is a Troll (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMarie/pseuds/SakuraMarie
Summary: Back in the heydays of MySpace Gabriel Agreste was a  teenager who made some very questionable decisionsToo bad present day Gabriel didnt know about the Streisand Effect and made even more questionable decisions.
Series: Stupidity: Nonsensical Tales of the Citizens of Paris [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498973
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Dark_Fallen_Angel_Gabriel_666

Gabriel Agreste was a stern and dignified man. Nothing could make him react or make him lose his cool. He had a reputation to keep, after all. (His little ... moments as Hawkmoth did not count, as no one saw them. That was his reasoning and he was sticking to it!)

That all changed when Nathalie had a rather .... interesting look on her face. It was oddly smug and she was almost succeeding in not laughing.

" Sir... I do hope you remember your old Myspace password," she said as she put down a stack of papers on his desk and walked off.

He raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "My old Myspace?" he asked in regally confused tone.

To be honest he forgot he even had one. He didn't even know what his username was at the time. Was Myspace even still alive? He hadn't heard about it since he was a teenager.

He shuddered, his teenage years were rough.

Still, Nathalie would never be so cryptic without a reason.

Nathalie grinned as she sent Gabriel a link. It was a blog of some kind labeled "The Most Cringy things on the net." She quickly strolled out of the room, trying very hard to keep a neutral expression, which struck Gabriel as odd.

As he looked through the blog, he was confused. Why would Nathalie waste his time and send him such a useless link. Than he found it. Under "emo/scene cringe" toward the top.

Oh , oh no.

He recognized the signature look he sported back in those days. Anyone with eyes could tell, this was a young Gabriel Agreste. The badly dyed black hair with purple and red raccoon tail extension. The gaudy and ripped mesh tops he wore decorated in safety pins he so painstakingly attached made him want to rip his eyes out. The badly applied messy make up and equally horrendous near non existent eyebrows just made him look like unkempt homeless person. How did his parents allow him to leave the house looking like that? He shuddered in repulsion as he saw and remembered those fake piercings he thought looked good. They turned his skin a green color, but he thought they made him a model. Dear lord, he forgot he tried to get a job looking like this.

Oh Heavens Above, this was the worst thing. Why didn't he delete this abomination of a profile? Why did he think it was a good idea? HE KNEW BETTER THAN THIS!

He even had the nerve to use his real name ... or rather his first name, Dark_Fallen_Angel_Gabriel_666, his birth city, his dreams of moving to Paris and creating a fashion empire for alternative styles. My Space Gabriel was an idiot and present Gabriel would never be taken seriously again if anyone found out. He'd be a laughing stock! He HAD to get rid of the evidence.

He slammed his buzzer for Nathalie and with a voice nearing panic, called for her. "Nathalie... I need your assistance... immediately "

Nathalie strolled back in a matter of seconds, as if she knew she would be summoned back. She was trying so hard not to laugh.

"I take it you saw it? "

"We must delete it somehow. Contact Myspace immediately. "

"Already have sir, waiting for a response now. "

Gabriel started typing to log back in to the account and failed so many times. He was eventually locked out for trying to get back in for a whole day. He cringed, not a good sign.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The akuma known as "Cen-Sir" was a pretty easy akuma to defeat, especially when he didn't try to fight or steal their Miraculous. He was, for an akuma, rather dapper looking and all he did was go around trying to delete things off the internet, especially the near dead site MySpace and any website that hosted blogs.

He was not even all that angry per say. He was simply annoyed some old unflattering tweets from when he was fifteen were found. However it was not usually enough to be akumatized over.

What concerned the heroic duo was how violent Hawkmoth himself was toward the akuma. If Cen-Sir did not delete fast enough, he was given immense pain.

Clearly, Hawkmoth was the one who wanted something deleted.

The second Cen-Sir was defeated and all that was deleted was returned, the internet did what it did best: find what was hidden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paris' social media scene became an absolute mess. It was so bad it brought multiple social media sites down multiple times for many days.

#HawkmothHiding , #HawkMothSecrets were trending. Theories on what embarrassing thing Hawkmoth could be hiding on the internet flooded the hashtags.

MySpace had more traffic in an hour than it did in the last ten years put together the day Cen-Sir was defeated.

This new scrutiny brought a lot of famous people grief.

A lot of these celebrities never got rid of their old cringy stuff and now all of it was paraded around for the internet to see.

Andre Bourgeo’s old photos of his "Vampire " teenage phase were found. There were a few guest appearances of Audrey Bourgeois when she was a preppy cheerleader in high school as well. 

Jagged Stone's real name and natural hair color were dug up, as they were on his father's old account.

Clara Nightingale's mother's page was found and became a gold mine of cute but embarrassing baby content.

And lastly, Dark_Fallen_Angel_Gabriel_666 made his reappearance to the world in all his emo, scene glory. All the dark, edgy and cringy scene poems were found and spread through the internet like a wild fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Plagg laughed, this was the best idea he had ever. Who knew that making one itty bitty blog would cause this to happen? He only meant the blog to show off those cringy "Modeling" photos Gabriel had. Unluckily for him, Plagg found them because he was bored.

He could only guess that Hawkmoth was somehow featured on his blog, as it was literally one of the first blogs to be struck and vanish. If only he knew which embarrassing possible photo Hawkmoth had tried to hide, because if he had his way Plagg would give all those photos a place of honor on the blog.

Plagg would give just about anything to see old Hawkbutt's face when he finally gets arrested and they use his cringy Myspace photos - that he himself provided - instead of whatever Regal mugshot he'd try to give himself.


End file.
